


Checkmate

by KazeOkami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeOkami/pseuds/KazeOkami
Summary: He was presented an offer, a way to fix it all given time. Of course he would take it while facing death and the loss of everything he had ever loved. He just didn't realize the full extent of what was being asked of him.





	Checkmate

The scratching of tiny claws echoed throughout the darkness, marking the company of what he assumed were rats. Whatever they were, they liked blood. He grunted as tiny teeth dug into already injured flesh, but couldn't move away. He didn't have the strength not the knowledge of where to move. They always followed him. Even as his captors sliced away skin or broke bones. The tiny teeth and coarse fur was always there.

 

He had no information to offer and they had no quedquestto ask of him. Sometimes they would talk as they beat him, mocking him or mumbling nonesense. Sometimes they were silent as he screamed. He stopped listening, stopped reacting, when he could no longer lift his head or see them. The prison really was as dark as they had said it was.

 

They enjoyed torturing him with his friends and families demise. They told him of how they poisoned his fsther, making him go into painful, coma enducing convulsions before letting him listen to his daughter's screams of pain. His organs shut down slowly and he could do nothing. For Yuzu beat her before ending it quickly, showing mercy to someone who couldn't even fight or see them. Karin however fought tooth and nail, and as punishment lost her limbs one at a time until she bled out. The methods varied per person, but none who stood beside him remained if his captors were to be believed.

 

He sighed as numbness overtook his body. It had been a long while since he had heard Zangetsu or his Quincy due to the Deli Seki stone collar he wore. His sword was gone and his mind silent as it had been after his battle with Aizen. He felt calm and peace finally, despite the silence of his mind. He was fading quickly, but then there was a voice of promise and familiarity. 

"Shiba Ichigo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is going to be more of a drabble type of story than a long winded piece, but I have a lot of ideas for it and hope to get it all out fairly quickly. This idea was inspired by Cywscross and their story called Swinging Pendulum. I never got the end of that story and have finally decided to create my own, similar story. I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
